The present invention relates to a spring pack for a clutch arrangement of a motor vehicle drivetrain, having a first ring element, having a second ring element and having a multiplicity of individual springs which are coupled to the first and the second ring element such that the first and the second ring element are movable relative to one another in an axial direction in a manner coupled by the springs, wherein the first and the second ring element each have an inner circumferential section and an outer circumferential section.
The present invention also relates to a clutch arrangement for a motor vehicle drivetrain, having a carrier element which has an axially extending ring surface on which a spring pack is mounted.
Finally, the present invention relates to a method for producing a clutch arrangement using a spring pack of said type.
In the field of clutch arrangements for motor vehicle drivetrains, it is known for use to be made of prefabricated spring packs for preloading a clutch of the clutch arrangement into a predetermined position, for example into an open position.
In particular in the case of clutch arrangements which are hydraulically actuated, it is known here for a spring pack of said type to be pushed onto a carrier element during the assembly of the clutch arrangement. The carrier element may for example be a hydraulically actuated piston of the clutch arrangement.
If the spring pack is mounted on the carrier element with a clearance fit, there is the risk of the spring pack becoming detached from the carrier element during the assembly process before further elements can be mounted. If the spring pack is mounted on the carrier element with an interference fit, this can lead to deformation of a ring element and/or of the carrier element. This can adversely affect the functioning of the spring pack during later operation.
Consequently, the manufacturing processes implemented until now are not “robust”.